A Simple Boy
by Legend Seeker
Summary: A simple assignment Robin does ends up changing his life and the Titans forever...
1. The Boy

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans; otherwise it would be on more often and would have probably seven hundred shows.   
Chapter I: The Boy  
Robin sat on the couch, not moving at all. He was deep in thought, as usual, about who was Slade. We've had been fighting him for who knows how long. Who the heck is he? Robin thought. If only I could just see his face...  
Robin's thoughts were interrupted by shouts coming from Beast Boy and Cyborg. Cyborg was holding something that looked like a spatula, and so the argument was most likely about food.  
"Dude, I am not eating anything with meat in it!" Beast Boy shouted.  
"Well, I want to have something that isn't just vegetables and tofu!" Cyborg shouted back. Personally, Robin agreed with Cyborg, although he wasn't about to fuel this argument. Instead, he decided to watch. Raven, in the far corner, opened her eyes.  
"Are you two going to fight about this much longer? I need to meditate," she asked quietly. The two glared at her, and she simply sat there. Starfire walked in at this point.  
"Friends, do all earthlings always be so serious?" she asked. Everyone stared silently at Starfire.  
"Isn't that...what people our age do?" Raven asked. Cyborg and Beast Boy began fighting again, this time with fists. Starfire sat down next to Robin.  
"Robin, perhaps you could teach me to operate the game video?" Starfire asked.  
"Sure," was Robin's answer, and for the next hour, they played games, with Robin winning nine times out of ten. Afterwards, Robin went up to his room. Making sure no one was looking, he pulled out a scanner of the city. He went over it. Something showed up that wasn't right. The scanner identified it as human, but also called it, "Unknown species."  
"Titans, I'm going on patrol," Robin said, going out through the front door.  
"Robin, wait! I will go with you!" Starfire said, flying after him. Once in the city, Robin led the way through back alleys, going towards the mysterious object. He found it in a back alley by a dumpster.  
It was a twelve-year old boy, with red hair. He was knocked unconscious. Yet when Robin moved closer, he became nervous of the boy. Six- inch bone claws came from his finger's knuckles, extending over his fingers in an arch. A five-foot tail also came with this surprise. Blue blood spilled from his stomach.  
Starfire walked into the alleyway, calling, "Robin, what it the matter?" Upon seeing the boy, Starfire gasped and knelt down beside the boy. "What happened to him?"  
"I don't know, he was like that when I found him," Robin replied, kneeling down beside her, "Do you know what species he is?"  
Starfire shook her head. "I have not seen one like him before."  
"Let's get him back to the tower for now." Robin picked up the boy and put him over his shoulder. "Whoa, he feels like he weighs only 75 pounds."  
Starfire and Robin brought him to the tower. Everyone else's reaction was the same.  
"What is he?" Beast Boy and Cyborg asked unanimously. Raven suddenly got a headache and said she needed to be alone, heading for her room. Robin carried the boy into a miniature hospital room. Cyborg hooked him up to an IV bag and took his heart beat and pulse. Each was moving incredibly fast.  
"I will stay and watch him," Starfire said, sitting in one of the chairs. Everyone else said good night and made their way to their rooms.  
  
About midnight, Robin came in to check on Starfire. She was awake, watching the boy intently.  
"Has he woken up yet?" Robin asked.  
Startled by him, Starfire jumped a bit. "No," she said, shaking her head.  
"When he does, could you find out his name and where he comes from?"  
"Yes."  
"Also, none of the others, myself included, know how to take care of kids. Could you..."  
"Oh yes! I would love to take care of the boy. I could be his adoptive mother?"  
"If you don't mind. Thanks. Good night, Star" Robin brushed her cheek with his finger before leaving.  
"Don't worry, I'll take care of you," Starfire said to the unconscious boy. 


	2. Meet the Teen Titans

Chapter II: Welcome to the Teen Titans  
It was early morning. Starfire had fallen asleep during the night. Birds were chirping outside, waking her.  
"Hello, earth!" she said, standing up and stretching. To her surprise, the boy stirred and woke up.  
"Hello! My name is Starfire! Who are you?" Starfire asked the boy, excited.  
"Kintowl?" the boy asked.  
"Oh, you don't speak English?" Starfire asked.  
"English...I remember now," the boy said, sitting up.  
"What is you name? Where do you come from?" Starfire asked these questions quickly.  
"I...I...don't remember," he said, holding his head. Starfire was surprised. Nothing like this had ever occurred before to her.  
"You don't remember anything?" Starfire asked.  
The boy thought for a while. "No," he said sadly.  
"Wait here, I will get Robin," Starfire said as she ran to get him.  
The boy thought to himself, Who is Robin? He looked around the room. Funny beeping noises came from boxes, and a needle was sticking out of his arm. The boy took it out. As he did, Robin and Starfire came in the room.  
"So, you're awake? I'm Robin," Robin said, giving his hand. The boy stared at it before gingerly shaking it. Robin applied a wire to the boy's head. The reading came out.  
"Looks like he has amnesia. He doesn't remember a thing," Robin said, looking the paper, "Well, while you're here, Starfire will take care of you and be your temporarily adoptive mother. Okay?" The boy nodded.  
"First, you need a name to be called," Starfire said, "How about Dark?" The boy thought for a while, then nodded. Starfire threw her arms around him and hugged him. To Robin's surprise, it didn't hurt him. In fact, he returned an even stronger embrace, actually cracking Starfire's back. Robin left to tell the other Titans at the kitchen table.  
"Miss Starfire," Dark asked.  
"You can call me Starfire," she told him, letting go of him.  
"Ok. Starfire, where am I?" he asked.  
"You're at my home, the Titan Tower. We stop bad people from hurting the city." Starfire pointed out the window. Dark got up and looked down.  
"Come now, we must go to breakfast," Starfire called to him. He understood that much, and followed her downstairs. Downstairs, the other Titans were waiting to meet him. Dark received a shock when Cyborg got up and moved; he ended up attached to the ceiling. Everyone gave introductions, although Raven seemed apprehensive about Dark.  
Breakfast was again as usual, with Beast Boy and Cyborg arguing about, well, maybe this time I won't tell you the topic.  
While they were eating, Robin whispered to Starfire, "Why did you name him Dark?"  
"Because he is dark and mysterious," Starfire answered back. Robin had no reply, so he kept silent.  
"Hey Dark, how about an arm wrestling match?" Cyborg asked Dark.  
"What is that?" Dark asked, confused.  
"We put our elbows on the table, clasp hands, and push on each other's hands. The hand that touches the table first loses."  
"Okay."  
"Cyborg, do not hurt him," Starfire said worried. I was right, she would be an excellent Mother, Robin thought with a smile.  
"Don't worry, I'll go easy on him," Cyborg replied, helping Dark set up. When they were ready, Beast Boy said, "Go!"  
At first, Cyborg easily began to beat him. Then Dark applied strength. Slowly, Cyborg's hand was on the verge of losing.  
"Dude, you're not gonna let him win, are you?" Beast Boy asked.  
"I'm not letting him! I'm using all my strength right now!" Cyborg yelled back. It then became apparent that Cyborg was straining to keep his hand just from losing. Dark applied even more strength, and Cyborg's hand came smashing down on the table.  
"Starfire, you should try. I'd guess he's about your strength," Cyborg said, wiping his forehead.  
"Okay, but I do not wish to hurt him," Starfire said as she sat across from him. They clasped hands, and Beast Boy shouted, "Go!"  
Immediately, Dark began winning. He was stronger than Starfire. Starfire strained to keep her hand upright.  
"Can all of you go against me?" Dark asked. Everyone put both their hands down on Dark's, except Raven, who used Telekinesis. Dark began to lose. Then he put his full strength forward. Everyone's hands and bodies came crashing down, and Raven's mind power broke. Dark had won an arm wrestle against the entire Teen Titan force.  
"Well, now that that is over, who wants to go play catch?" Everyone, except Raven of course, said yes. As they were playing catch outside, Raven sat nearby, meditating. Beast Boy came over and sat down.  
"Hey Raven," he asked.  
"What?" Raven answered.  
"Why do you always flinch when Dark comes near you?"  
"Nothing."  
"Two men walk into a bar. One of them says..."  
  
"Alright! Every time Dark comes near me, I sense a very powerful psychic force that's passive."  
"What that supposed to mean?"  
"It means he is unknowingly carrying a psychic force with him."  
"Why does that make you flinch?"  
"Because it's disturbing, like you."  
"Hey!"  
"Only kidding. Sometimes you actually are funny."  
"Did you just say that?"  
"What do you think I said?"  
"Umm...I'm gonna go get a snack."  
As Beast Boy walked away, Raven thought, Can't he take a hint? What do I have to do, sing it for him?"  
Robin called lunch break and everyone went inside. 


	3. Youth Isn't Innocent

Chapter III: Youth Isn't Innocent  
Dark enjoyed being with these people, even if they were the only ones he could remember. He was glad they took care of him. Sometime, if his memory came back, he would find a way to thank them.  
During lunch, the alarm went up. Robin immediately shouted, "Jinx is loose. Titans, go!" Everyone left immediately, who quickly spoke to Dark.  
"Dark, we have to go quick. Stay in the tower until we get back, and stay out of trouble," Starfire instructed him. She gave him a quick kiss on the forehead, then left.  
Dark watched them go, then went in and sat on the couch. They are really nice people, he thought, if only there was a way to return the favor...I know! I'll find a way to make them happier! But how? I've known them for only a day; I don't even know who I am! Think, whoever I am, what have you seen about them that they are missing that could make them happier? Aha! I know! While his memory was gone, something he did detain from it (although he didn't know) was his planning ability. Carefully, he crept around the house, laying two surprises. When he finished, he noticed someone walking around in the shadows.  
"Who are you?" Dark asked. The figure threw a knife at him. Dark dodged it, and easily decided this person wasn't his friend. The figure fled, and Dark ran after it. He decided he would try to tackle them, and if he needed to he could use his claws. The figure ran up on the roof. Dark followed him. The figure jumped. Dark stood on the edge and looked down.  
Robin and the others were coming back when Robin shouted, "That's Slade jumping off our Tower!"  
"Dark! What is he doing up there!" Starfire shouted, spotting Dark up on the roof. To her utter horror, Dark jumped. Frozen with shock, the Titans watched as Dark descended through the air after Slade. Then everyone ran after them.  
Slade landed on his feet and jumped into the ocean, vanishing. Dark wasn't so lucky. He landed head-first on the ground. Starfire shrieked and flew toward him. To her relief, Dark sat up holding his head.  
"That felt funny," he said. Starfire hugged him, this time squeezing him to death.  
"Dark, you are okay!" Starfire said as she choked him, then held him eye level, "Never do that again." Dark nodded, and she helped a dizzy Dark into the Tower.  
Robin asked him what happened with Slade. Dark told everything. Robin proceeded to his room. Starfire followed suit. Cyborg went to the TV, Raven went to the basement to meditate, and Beast Boy went to the kitchen to get tofu. Perfect, Dark thought. He went down to the basement.  
"Miss Raven, are you there?" Dark asked.  
"Yes." was Raven's reply.  
"Could you tell me about meditation?"  
"Okay."  
As Dark distracted Raven, an angry Beast Boy stood in the kitchen. Someone had taken his tofu. BB became a dog and hunted down the scent to the basement. Where Dark had it in his pocket. Beast Boy charged into the room. Raven yelled at BB, and the two didn't notice Dark slip out and close the door. He locked it, and sealed it with a tool from Cyborg's shed. Raven and Beast Boy were stuck in the same room. Next step, was Dark's victorious thought.  
Dark walked to Robin's room and knocked on the door. Inside, Dark asked Robin about martial arts. Robin said he would meet him in the gym in ten minutes to show him. Before he left, Dark took the liberty of snatching one of Robin's force field generators. Next, Dark went to Starfire and said to be in the gym in ten minutes for a surprise.  
Dark went and hid in the corner. In ten minutes, Robin passed by with two sticks. Then Starfire also passed by. Dark crept to the exit. He activated the force field and ran from Starfire's shouts. Starfire and Robin were also stuck in the same room. Now to distract Cyborg for a while so he doesn't get in the way, Dark thought.  
Dark asked Cyborg to teach him to play video games. For two hours, Cyborg and Dark played video games. Finally, Cyborg asked, "Why is it so quiet?"  
Dark gave his answer with a grin, "Because I trapped Starfire and Robin in the gym, and Raven and Beast Boy in the basement."  
Cyborg stared at Dark. "I knew those four had something going, but you are good!"  
"I thought they needed some help, so I gave them some privacy and time together."  
"Sweet! You are good! How long have they been in there?"  
"Two hours."  
"Once again, Sweet! Maybe we should check on em'."  
"I will right now." Dark left to go see. No doubt they'll be angry at him, but if this works, they'll be pretty happy.  
Dark first went to check on Raven and Beast Boy. He unsealed the door quietly. When he began to turn the knob, he got a mental note: Open the door and die painfully. Dark was smart enough for a twelve year old to know that they were enjoying themselves. Next he went to check on Starfire and Robin. He carefully slid his head through. Robin and Starfire were snuggling, asleep. This means they've confessed, too. Dark deactivated the force field so they could leave when they woke up. Before they left, Dark saw a mark on Robin's cheek. Grinning to himself, Dark left.  
"Well?" Cyborg asked.  
"They've all confessed," Dark said as he walked by, "I'm gonna go swimming so when they come after me, I'll have time.  
Cyborg sat for a while, then went to go plug in at his room. That little kid, he's everyone happier, but he's proven that the youth aren't innocent. 


	4. Disasters and Memories

Chapter IV: Disasters and Memories  
Dark was enjoying himself underwater for a couple hours. Until Raven, Beast Boy, Robin, and Starfire found him 50 feet down.  
Just wait until we get our hands on you, Raven thought. She was allowing communication between everybody.  
Yes. Mother or not, you are in trouble, Starfire thought.  
Hey, at least you're together now, Dark tried to defend himself to no avail. The four Titans jumped in after him. They swam down to Dark's depth. But Dark had the advantage here. Being stronger than any of the Titans, he could swim faster and hold his breath longer. Dark darted down even deeper, to 100 feet.  
Well, the guilty never did accept punishment unless caught. Catch me if you can! Dark thought, and began speeding farther away. Starfire and Raven flew after him. Robin used motors in his boots. Beast Boy became a swordfish and swam after him. They caught up to him. Dark swam even deeper down. He was now at 200 feet. Robin couldn't any farther down, and was told to go to shore. Raven created a psychic barrier with air, Beast Boy was a fish, and Starfire was stronger than Humans ten times over. They swam down after him. Dark hid among the coral. The three spread out to look for him. As Starfire approached his hiding spot, Dark jumped out and scared her. She opened her mouth, lost air, and was forced to join Robin on the surface.  
Dark hid back in his hiding place. A small cave about fifty cubed feet of air was above it. Dark swam up for a breath, then climbed in and kept his head out to preserve air. Beast Boy and Raven were still searching. Dark pulled out a small dart. It was stupid, but it might work. He threw it at Raven's barrier. The barrier popped, and Raven also went above. Only Beast Boy was left. Dark thought for a while. Then he pulled the tofu out of his pocket. It was still together. Dark swam out. He saw a shark. Carefully, he stabbed the tofu with the shark's tail, who didn't really mind. Dark swam back to his hiding place. Beast Boy would remember that Dark had taken the tofu, and try to track him that way. It worked. Beast Boy followed the scent of the tofu, saw a shark, and swam up to the surface. Dark had won.  
Slowly, the four went inside to dry off. After about ten minutes, Dark also swam up and went inside. Raven, Beast Boy, Starfire, and Robin yelled at him and scolded him, but no punishment.  
That night, as Starfire and Robin cuddled on the couch, and Raven put her head on Beast Boy's lap, the six of them watched TV. Dark was very interested that if you turn your head, the image doesn't turn with you. Cyborg was still very amused that a twelve-year old with amnesia managed to outsmart all of the Teen Titans for two hours straight. And while the other four never admitted it, they were thankful, although they didn't like stuck in the same room.  
One day with Dark had changed the Titans' lives and his. Starfire showed Dark to the guest room. After being told not to jump on the bed, Dark lay down and was about to go to sleep. Then he heard a scream from Starfire in her room.  
Instantly, Dark jumped up and ran over. Starfire was in the air while robots were coming in through a broken down door. Dark slashed at one. It turned and picked him up, then slammed him into the ground. The other Titans came and began helping destroy the robots. The hallway was shot, and hundreds more came. The Titans had their hands full. Dark stood up and found the robot that had slammed him. Dark threw himself at the robot, tackling it and breaking it. One of the robots shot Dark with a laser cannon. Dark slammed hard into the wall. The robots fired strange lasers at the Titans and trapped them in force fields. The robots picked them up and carried them away.  
"Dark!" Robin yelled, "Run! Go!" Then they were gone. Dark sat down on the ruined floor of an empty, ruined tower. The Titans were gone. Is it my fault? Dark wondered, or are they the bad people Starfire spoke about? Yes, them. I should help them, they helped me. Slowly, Dark got up and followed the giant footprints. They led to a field, where the robots stood in line, with Slade at the front and the Titans in the force fields. Snow covered the ground.  
"So, you are the boy I ran into earlier today?" Slade asked.  
"Let them go," Dark said.  
"Patience, child, I will, When they work for me or are dead."  
Starfire shouted, "Dark! Get away from here!" Slade turned around and hit her through the force field.  
Angry, Dark ran at Slade. He slashed at him. Slade caught his hand and threw him back. As Dark got up, Slade ran forward and punched, kicked, and slammed Dark into ground. Slade stepped back to the robots.  
Dark was losing consciousness. He was upset at himself for losing. At he began to black out, he heard the Titans talking.  
"This is not a fairytale," Starfire said to herself, holding back tears.  
"Starfire, don't cry," Robin begged.  
"Yeah, these things are demons!" Cyborg shouted to the robots.  
"No amount of magic or psychic could have fixed this, what's done is done," Raven mumbled.  
Fairy. Demon. Magic. Psychic. These words shot around Dark's mind. Why? Why are these words familiar? Think, think, think! Then it came to him. "I...remember," Dark whispered to himself.  
He stopped blacking out and stood up, surprising the Titans. He shouted, "I remember! I am Fayrii Lijaro, the Half-faerie!" 


	5. A Powerful Force

A Powerful Force  
Slade looked at Fayrii, wondering what he was talking about. "I have no idea what you're talking about, but I guess my robots will have to kill you." With those words, the robots began advancing.  
Fayrii raised his arm, gripped near the shoulder with his other hand, and straightened his fingers straight up. A black beam burst from Fayrii's hand, blowing apart robots in its path. He did it again, and it tore through them. The closest robots reached him. Fayrii spun in circles and ripped them open with his claws. Fayrii concentrated, and a small, blue ball the size of a golf ball appeared in his hand.  
"That's strong psychic energy?" Beast Boy asked.  
"Actually..." Raven started. Fayrii threw the ball. It erupted, sending out a twenty-foot radius blue explosion and a blue shockwave that cut everything it went across in two. Fayrii's eyes turned blue, and with hand motions, lifted up a large amount of earth and brought it down on his enemies.  
"Whoa, he's strong," Robin commented.  
"Yes, he knows lots of things," Starfire agreed.  
More robots advanced. One cut Fayrii's cheek. The cut regenerated. Fayrii did another dark blast. He was getting tired. Fayrii put on hand on the ground and one in the air. A long black light came up. It stayed there for five seconds, then disappeared. The robots continued to advance on the tired boy. Until a large hole opened up in the sky.  
A ship came floating out of the sky. On it were creatures with oval eyes, heads with two long spikes formed at the back of their heads, claws and tails like Fayrii, and battle armor, with helmets, spiked boots, plate armor, and katanas. The ship emptied about twenty of them. They drew their swords and attacked the robots. Two of them helped Fayrii walk over to the Teen Titans. He studied for a while, then deactivated the force fields. By then the robots were all destroyed. The small squadron stood in formation.  
"Slade's gone..." Robin mumbled to himself.  
"Are you all alright?" Fayrii asked. Starfire hugged him in another death grip.  
"Fayrii, you have your memory back, and we are saved! Thank you!"  
"Starfire, you breaking my back," Fayrii gasped. Starfire stopped hugging him.  
"So, what are you anyway?" Beast Boy asked.  
"I'm a Half-faerie, half human and half faerie. They are Ludiquil Fairies," Fayrii pointed to the troops.  
"Are you...leaving now?" Raven asked. Sadly, Fayrii nodded.  
"I'm going to miss you all," Fayrii said. The Titans were all taller than him, and Fayrii had to look up.  
"Group hug!" Starfire shouted, and even Raven joined in.  
One of the Ludiquil approached them. "Your Majesty, we must be going," he said, saluting.  
"Yes, lieutenant," Fayrii said, saluting back. The lieutenant walked away.  
"Your 'Majesty?'" Cyborg said.  
"I'm...crown prince of my kingdom," Fayrii said sheepishly, "Well, see you all. I maybe can come by again." Fayrii walked up and got on the ship with the Ludiquil. He waved.  
"Good-bye!" the Titans shouted, and the ship went back through the hole, with the hole closing behind them. Cyborg headed back to the Titan Power, while Raven and Beast Boy left for Raven's spooky café. Starfire turned to Robin.  
"Robin, will we see Fayrii again?" she asked.  
"You bet," he said, and kissed her.  
  
THE END 


End file.
